


I'll Save You

by MaryShimy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soul Enemies, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, soul enemies au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryShimy/pseuds/MaryShimy
Summary: We've all heard of Soulmates.We've all heard of Soulmates marks.We've all heard of Soulmates marks with your lover's name.Now get ready for SoulEnemies.What happens when the person who you thought was your soulmate turns out to be your biggest enemy?





	I'll Save You

**Author's Note:**

> LORD! My god!  
> So many requests for this fic! Far too many! I never planned to write anything past this!  
> This was something I pulled out of my ass while I was getting my hair done!   
> GOD!  
> *sigh*   
> So many of you asked for it, so here it.   
> This isn't any new addition to the fic. I'm still intensely writing another fic that really needs my attention right now. But the requests for my Ao3 account and for this fic are so many I decided to grant you this fic 'folder'. So you can subscribe to this and be the first to know when the next 'chapter' comes out.   
> If you want you can say this is a teaser/trailer. 
> 
> So, coming soon to a laptop near you,   
> "I'll save you." (temporary tittle?)

First year:

Harry had learned long ago to wear long sleeves to hide his wrist in fear of being bullied for having both male names on his wrist. Once both Dudley and Harry had been old enough to understand the concept of morals, homosexuality, and shame, Dudley had joined on his parents’ bandwagon of shaming Harry for having both male names. So, Harry hid his wrists.

Harry had heard tales that for the most part, you wouldn’t find either of the people on your wrist until you were 20+, so he didn’t worry about either. A problem for later.

But here he was, in front of the Grand hall waiting for Professor McGonagall to call them in for sorting, and this Draco Malfoy prat was quickly making himself an enemy. As soon as he heard the name, “My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”, Harry felt chills down his back as he knew he’d found one of his wrist prophecies. At only eleven.

He stared at both his best friend, Ronald, and his newfound enemy, Malfoy, bite at each other, subtly looking at his left wrist, at the fancy name written in fancy calligraphy, and then looking at the blond git in front of him.

Later that night, in the privacy of his four-poster bed, he lifted both his sleeves to look at his new enemy, Draco Malfoy, on his left wrist and his future husband, Tom Riddle, on his right wrist. He felt, maybe, a little better, now that there was less guessing.  
Second year:

Harry stared at the diary in front of him. He saw the memory, and he more confused now than he has ever been before. This was Tom Riddle’s diary, that was Tom Riddle’s memory. That happened fifty years ago. His soul mate was … 70? I mean, granted from the memory, Tom was very attractive, but by now he should be 70… a problem for later.

Later was now, Ginny slowly dying right next to him. Tom Riddle spelling his name with his, Harry’s, wand, looking just as beautiful as he did 50 years ago. Watching as the letters rearranged themselves to spell the name of the enemy every told him he had, but he didn’t think much of due to the name on his wrist. I am Lord Voldemort.

Tom stood proudly at his theatrical revelation, while Harry ferociously stared back and forth between his wrists and the man in front of him.

Tom Riddle was Voldemort.

Voldemort was Tom Riddle.

Voldemort was his enemy.

Tom Riddle was his enemy.

Did… did he get two enemies?

No way…. there’s no way Malfoy was his soul mate. No.

—

Harry stood at King Cross station, watching as parents filed in to pick up their children.

He looked at Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny loudly join their big family in a warm spectacle of love.

He saw Hermione quietly but joyfully join her parents who proudly and quietly stood by her side as she began to goad about all of her achievements this year.

He couldn’t help to notice the Malfoys standing tall and proud, with an unbreakable poker face as their son joined them, subtly blending into their cold demeanor.

And then he saw the Dursleys, and he saw Dudley. And he knew immediately that Dudley was only hateful and judgemental towards him because his uncles raised him to be that way. That Dudley didn’t know or care or understand homosexuality until his parents explained it to him. That he didn’t care still until his parents told him it was bad. That Dudley has always mimicked his parents. That Dudley was a reflection of the Dursleys adults.

And then he looked at Malfoy, who didn’t even get a hug before they began to hurry him along to get as far away from all the muggles. And he immediately realized that there was a way. A way for Draco to be that soul mate he had on his left wrist. That there’s someone else, that’s being hidden by the pressure of his family.

And only then did Harry realize that he has never seen Malfoy with short sleeves.

He knew that Ron had a hard time realizing that the know it all brat was his soul mate and that Hermione fussed for a while about the prick who was hers, but now they amicably accepted and are testing out their friendship to see how good this could be. Neither questioned which wrist was the enemy when both Hermione and Ron had Bellatrix Lestrange, a criminal who currently resided in Azkaban.

He knew Dean and Seamus accepted it with no question when both realized that they had each other on their wrists. They are now the best of friends and are appropriately growing into something more. That both had some pureblood family names in their opposite wrists that were once suspected of being Death Eaters.

He knew of the Ravenclaw girl with the weird earrings because Ginny had introduced her to her brothers as the girl on her wrist. They made fun of it for a while before taking a good look at them and realizing that Luna Lovegood was perfect for Ginny Weasley. Lovegood had some 30-year-old reporter that her father was in a feud on her opposing wrist, and Ginny had someone named Cain, or so he believed.

He knew of the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang, becoming close and friendly with the Hufflepuff Seeker, Cedric Diggory, and how his classmates made fun of him for a while because she was younger than him, but backed off as they saw they had each other on their wrists. No one question if they were made for each other when on their opposing wrist they both had Voldemort.

Very few people hid their wrists. He knew of one case where this girl hid her wrists, not because she was ashamed of who was her soul mate, who she had already met and was friends with, but because who was her enemy. Because clearly, her own mother couldn’t be her soul mate. Prof. Sprout did not take kindly to the news, and it was now a full-blown investigation into child abuse.

Harry thought back on Malfoy’s hidden wrists, and figured that his parents had shamed him into hiding his wrist for either:

Harry was the clear enemy, and there was somebody else, maybe a man, who maybe they thought was the soul mate.  
Harry was the clear soul mate and the Malfoys adults didn’t want anyone to know who Draco’s real enemy was.

Harry could guess.

But Harry now understood why Draco was so determined to introduce himself during first year. Imagine growing up seeing this name on your wrist and knowing who it was and that soon you were going to meet them…

Imagine meeting them and it all going wrong.

Harry was now determined to fix that. Next year. Now he had to go to the Dursleys and have a god awful summer by their side.

–

Draco looked back as Harry walked away with the muggles, and went back to following closely behind his parents as they searched for an appropriate place to apparate.

While standing behind them, knowing that they were focused and getting out of here as fast as possible, Draco looked at his wrists.

Harry Potter, written messily on his left wrist.

Lucius Malfoy, written in rigid calligraphy on his right.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be continued, just give me some time. I'm not a miracle worker, but I also don't like to leave people hanging. (I have been left hanging)  
> First Drarry fic so if I'm a bit ooc, forgive me. I've been writing for Miraculous Ladybug for this entire year and I'm fully into those characters.   
> Feel free to show this to your friends, to everyone on tumblr who keeps asking. . . 
> 
> Find me at ariavazquez.tumblr.com


End file.
